Skull of Lust
Notes: :*Spawned by trading 7 Flint Stones, 1 to each of the 7 Tallow Candles around Eldieme Necropolis at the same time; the Flint Stones aren't lost. :*Each of the Skull NMs can be spawned every hour (Earth time). :*This NM is located at the Tallow Candle at K-12. :*Title Obtained: Skullcrusher Historical Background The Seven Deadly Sins The Seven Deadly Sins were 7 sins which were considered cardinal, a category within mortal sins (as opposed to the venial sins). They were unforgivable spiritual transgressions which would merit damnation because they corrupted one's soul, cutting off the sinner from the grace of God. The concept originated with 8 evil thoughts (logismoi) by Evagrius of Pontus, a 4th century CE monk. They were: Pride, Vainglory, Anger, Avarice, Gluttony, Fornication (Lust), Acedia, Sadness (also called Despondency, Dejection; Latin "Tristitia"). Pope Gregory I in the 6th century CE defined a list of sins: Pride, Vainglory, Envy, Wrath, Avarice, Gluttony, Lust, Sadness/Acedia. It took a while for this list to be accepted and narrowed down to seven (Gregory defined 8 sins, though through a perceptual flaw consolidating history, the common, but erroneous view is that he enumerated 7. He stated there were 7 principal sins, 5 spiritual sins and 2 carnal sins, and all these sins stem from pride. Pride and Vainglory were not merged until later). It was not until the 10th century that the list settled on seven. The Seven Deadly Sins in order of severity from least worst to most worst: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust. All seven sins can be considered as deriving from desire: Pride (desire to be the best), Envy (desire to have the qualities of others and for others to not have that quality), Wrath (desire for others to be harmed or suffer), Sloth (desire to do nothing or not have conviction of faith), Greed (desire for material goods), Gluttony (desire for consumables), Lust (desire for sex). The Seven Deadly Sins are primarily limited to the Roman Catholic denomination of Christianity. The Sin of Lust Lust (Luxuria) is sexual desire, the "sin of the flesh". It includes adultery, incest, sodomy, masturbation, beastiality, and the love of worldly things. In the medieval period, it was not sexuality specifically which was considered the sin, but sensuality (of which sexuality is a part). Lust was a sin because it focuses a person on a desire for sexual intercourse or making love and not on denying such desire and having the desire towards the spiritual ideal. Lust is considered the least severe Deadly Sin. In the Medieval era, an animal, a color, and a punishment were associated with each sin. Lust was associated with the color blue and the cow. The punishment for the Sin of Lust was to be smothered in brimstone and fire in Hell. The Seven Holy Virtues, sometimes called the Contrary Virtues, oppose the Seven Deadly Sins. The Holy Virtue that opposes the Sin of Lust is Chastity (Castitas). This virtue gives the strength of character to follow moral guidelines and retain purity, which inhibits the sex drive and sexual desires that defines Lust. The Seven Holy Virtues are different from the Seven Heavenly Virtues (See: the Jailers of Sea). category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Skeletons